


angelic

by orphan_account



Series: dum fics [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Snow Angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“See?  Those are the wings, and the bottom are robes.  Get it?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	angelic

“What are you doing?”

Katara grinned up at him from the snowbank, waved her arm up, then dropped it back down to wave against the drift. For wings, of course. “Making a snow angel!”

“A what?” he still didn’t get it, but the gears started to click into place when she got up from the ground and gestured to the imprint she left behind.

“See? Those are the wings, and the bottom are robes. Get it?”

“Kinda,” he said, but grinned with embarrassment as he glanced back down at the snow. “Hey, uh, lie back down. I want to check something.”

“Check what?” but she did so anyway, feeling a little sheepish as she spread her arms out and just watched Aang’s grin widen.

“I knew it.”

“Knew what!”

“It looks more angelic this way,”

She sputtered, coughed snowflakes into her gloved fist, but the redness of her cheeks wasn’t just from the cold this time.


End file.
